


Fireworks and Kisses.

by LouShura



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, RanMasa Day, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouShura/pseuds/LouShura
Summary: Kariya nunca esperó que aceptar la inocente invitación de Kirino a un festival podría hacerlo acabar en un completo caos emocional.
Relationships: Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru
Kudos: 6





	Fireworks and Kisses.

Estar allí de pie entre una multitud de parejas repugnantemente empalagosas y un sinfín de mocosos correteando entre gritos agudos le hace preguntarse a Masaki qué pasaba por su mente al aceptar la invitación de Kirino al festival que se realizaría en la ciudad esa noche. 

Para empezar, odia los lugares demasiado concurridos y no es un entusiasta de los festivales desde que Hiroto y Hitomiko lo llevaron por primera vez el año anterior. Los juegos están arreglados, hay que hacer filas infinitas para comprar cualquier tipo de comida, los baños siempre están llenos y caminar a una velocidad normal es imposible entre tantas personas. Como si eso fuera poco, las yukatas se le hacen extremadamente incómodas y sus sandalias le hacen doler los pies incluso si solo ha caminado unos pocos metros desde que se reunió con sus compañeros en la entrada. 

Todo se le hace molesto, Masaki sabía que eso pasaría, sin embargo no pudo decirle que no a Kirino cuando lo llamó el día anterior pidiéndole que por favor lo acompañe esa noche. Algo relacionado con que Shindou iría junto a su novio, ese portero del Earth Eleven, y Tenma y Tsurugi obviamente la pasarían juntos porque justo ese día cumplían su primer año siendo pareja. Lo que Kirino no quería era hacer de tercera rueda en ambos casos, entonces le pidió a él que fuera la cuarta rueda como si eso fuese a hacerle sentir mejor o algo así. 

Lo que ninguno de los dos consideró es que, tal vez, ser los únicos que no tenían pareja en medio de un sinfín de parejas crearía un ambiente igual o peor de incómodo, y que ese sentimiento se iría acentuando con cada minuto que pasaran allí. 

Kirino tal vez pensó que sufriría igual, pero que al menos sufriría con él. Es la única lógica que Masaki encuentra en todo esto. De otra forma, ¿Para qué invitarlo? 

—¡Oi, Kariya! 

El grito de Kirino resuena por sobre el grito de los niños y el murmullo de la multitud. Masaki debe sacudir la cabeza y parpadear un par de veces antes de prestarle real atención a su superior, quien lo observa con notable preocupación. 

—¿Qué sucede, Kirino-senpai? —pregunta retomando rápidamente su fanfarrona entonación.

—Los chicos quieren ir a tomarse fotos, ¿Vienes o vas a seguir ahí como un Grinch de los festivales? —él responde medio burlándose de la posición de Masaki.

—No es mi intención actuar como un “Grinch de los festivales” —dice—, ¿Pero cree que esa sea una buena idea?

—¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Masaki suspira y pone los ojos en blanco antes de acercarse a Ranmaru, quien tiene la confusión grabada en el rostro mientras le toma por los hombros, obligándole a mirar en dirección a su grupo de amigos.

—Mire a esos cuatro y dígame qué es lo que siente. 

Ranmaru sigue sin entender las intenciones de Masaki, pero de todas formas le hace caso y se fija en ambas parejas. Tenma y Tsurugi se tomaron las manos en algún momento y Shindou e Ibuki abrazan la cintura del otro sin ningún tipo de pena mientras conversan sobre quién sabe qué cosa. Todo el ambiente alrededor de esos cuatro se ha tornado repentinamente rosa y empalagoso, tanto que le hace preguntarse a Kirino qué tan cómodo se sentiría irrumpiendo allí junto a Masaki.

Por supuesto, esta nunca fue una salida de amigos. Lo supo desde un principio, pero nunca esperó que todo se pusiera tan empalagoso a solo media hora de haber llegado. 

—¿Entonces? —Masaki insiste.

—Se ven… Muy íntimos —responde Ranmaru.

—Por supuesto. Son parejas en un festival al que mayormente asisten parejas. ¿Por qué creyó que sería buena idea venir?

—Shindou me invitó —responde—. Ese día comenté que me gustaría asistir al festival y él me dijo que vendría con Ibuki. Luego Tenma y Tsurugi lo escucharon en el entrenamiento.

—Déjeme adivinar, ¿Tenma-kun se invitó solo? —medio se ríe Masaki.

—Algo así. Él también tenía planeado venir con Tsurugi, así que quedaron en venir en grupo, incluyéndome.

—Luego usted me invitó a mí sabiendo que algo como esto pasaría.

—¿Quién sabe? Realmente, Kariya, fuiste la primera persona en pasar por mi mente cuando pensé en invitar a alguien. Tal vez sabía que esto se pondría incómodo y quería que tú sufrieras conmigo.

—Sí, eso imaginé —Masaki resopla—. Me puse esta incómoda ropa solo para ver a estos cuatro ser desagradablemente empalagosos.

Kirino ríe ante esas palabras unos segundos antes de arquear una ceja en dirección a Kariya.

—¿Y tú por qué viniste?

—¿Huh?

—Dijiste que imaginaste que esto pasaría, ¿Entonces por qué viniste? Pudiste rechazar mi invitación… En realidad, creí que eso pasaría.

La mirada que Ranmaru le dirige está cargada de curiosidad y la cabeza de Masaki inmediatamente empieza a pensar en un sinfín de excusas para justificarse. No puede solo decirle que a estas alturas le es imposible negarse a alguna petición suya, o que en el fondo realmente deseaba ver a Kirino con una yukata y un peinado diferente. Eso sería delatar sus sentimientos, no está listo para hacerlo y no sabe si alguna vez su corazón esté lo suficientemente preparado.

Apenas lo ha aceptado. Ténganle algo de paciencia, dios.

Los segundos en silencio siguen pasando y a medida que lo hacen, la expresión de Kirino se vuelve más picara y juguetona, como si pudiera saber con exactitud qué es lo que pasa por su mente. Las mejillas empiezan a arderle cada vez más, debe tener el rostro rojo como un tomate a estas alturas.

La mirada fija de Kirino no le hace nada bien, menos cuando puede leerlo con tanta facilidad.

—Y-yo… —Masaki tartamudea.

—¿Si?

—¡Quería takoyaki! —finalmente dice. Es lo primero que ha podido ocurrírsele bajo presión.

—Pero puedes comprar takoyaki de cualquier lugar. ¿Para qué venir aquí si estás sufriendo tanto? —Kirino insiste. Su sonrisa se ensancha más con cada palabra que sale de su boca.

Masaki solo quiere que la tierra lo trague.

—¡Pero el takoyaki de los festivales tiene un sabor diferente!

No, definitivamente ya no sabe qué está diciendo.

—¿Oh? ¿Es así?

El tono de voz que está usando Ranmaru le permite saber a Masaki que no le ha creído ni una sola de sus palabras. ¿Quién lo haría? Tal vez Tenma porque es un idiota lleno de sentimentalismo, pero ninguno de sus otros amigos con neuronas funcionales le creería. ¡Mucho menos después de lo roja que se puso su cara! Si Kirino sigue insistiendo, tal vez muera. Él morirá antes de salir de ese festival.

—Entonces vamos a buscar un poco —Ranmaru continúa.

—… ¿Eh?

—Bueno, no creo que esos cuatro se den cuenta de que no estamos y sería incómodo seguir con ellos ahora, ¿No? Vamos por nuestra cuenta. 

Ese es… Un punto válido, sí, lo reconoce. Si tiene que elegir entre estar a solas con Kirino o ver a sus amigos besuqueándose… 

Ugh, no, ambas opciones son pésimas. La primera sería un ataque directo a su estabilidad emocional y la segunda una tortura. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué debería hacer?

Ante su notable indecisión, Ranmaru elige dar el primer paso y tomar la mano de Kariya para arrastrarlo hacia la zona donde se ubican los puestos de comida. Tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que Masaki no puede ver porque le está dando la espalda, pero sabe que está ahí aun sin necesidad de ver directamente el rostro de su superior. ¿Kirino también sabrá que, una vez más, tiene la cara roja sin necesidad de voltear a verlo? Masaki quiere creer que no, porque eso sería mucho más vergonzoso… Pero en el fondo, tal vez, desea que Kirino también lo conozca tan bien como para saber cómo reaccionaría a ciertas situaciones. 

Dios, solo está divagando, perdiéndose una vez más en ese estúpido enamoramiento de casi un año que no sabe cómo explicar. Sus sentimientos por Ranmaru mutaron de una forma tan extraña que de un día al otro se encontró con Hikaru preguntándole qué era lo que sentía por Kirino y él ya no supo cómo responder. Su fijación por él ya no era solo un juego ni algo que pudiera ignorar.

Ahora que está en segundo año y tiene un poco más de madurez emocional (en gran parte, gracias al consejo de Hiroto) no va a negar que Kirino le gusta. Sin embargo su forma de mostrar ese interés sigue siendo molestarlo para llamar su atención. Tiene mucho que mejorar, mucho que crecer… Y a Kirino solo le quedan unos meses antes de graduarse, antes de que, muy probablemente, pierdan todo contacto o este desaparezca de forma paulatina. 

Tal vez su enamoramiento termine de esa forma, siendo solo un crush con uno de sus superiores y se esfume con el paso de los días. Tal vez estaba destinado a ser eso y no otra cosa. Tal vez Kirino solo apareció en su vida para enseñarle lo que era sentir la calidez de un enamoramiento inocente y sincero, pero no para que este se realizara.

No quiere ponerse estúpidamente sentimental ahora, menos cuando Ranmaru le está tomando la mano y lo guía en una especie de cita en un festival luciendo una bonita yukata rosa. Debería aprovechar la situación y divertirse, crear recuerdos junto a él para que no lo olvide, porque está seguro de que él no lo va a olvidar, no siendo su primer amor.

El rojo en el rostro de Masaki ha desaparecido y su expresión se ha suavizado gracias a todas las cosas que siguen pasando por su mente. Él aprovecha ese arranque de confianza para acelerar un poco el paso y apretar suavemente la mano de Kirino, dejándole saber que está dispuesto a seguirlo a donde sea que vaya.

Al menos puede intentar divertirse esa noche.

.

.

.

Bueno, maldición, es imposible que se divierta sinceramente esa noche.

Para su bendita suerte las filas en la zona de comida no eran tan largas debido a que la mayor parte de la multitud estaba concentrándose en la zona de juegos, pero aunque su takoyaki no tardara más de diez minutos en llegar hasta él, quien tomó esa pequeña bandeja fue Kirino. La mirada que le dirigió en ese momento le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, como si intentara escapar del inminente ataque que estaba a punto de recibir por parte de ese angelical demonio de cabello rosa que parece transformarse cuando están juntos.

Masaki lo conoce, sabe lo que está pesando y sabe lo que se aproxima.

—Vamos, Kariya —dice Kirino estirando una de las bolitas de pulpo en su dirección—. Di “ahhh”

—Kirino-senpai, n-no necesita hacer esto… —él repone con el entrecejo fruncido por los nervios y la mirada fija en el bocado. No tiene el valor suficiente para mirar el rostro de Ranmaru, no cuando la vergüenza le hace hasta tartamudear.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, no soy un niño —se defiende.

—Claro que no lo eres, un niño aceptaría que le diera de comer sin protestar —Ranmaru ríe por el gruñido que su kohai suelta—. Solo este bocado y luego te daré la bandeja, ¿O acaso mentiste cuando dijiste que querías takoyaki? 

Bueno, mentira como tal no es, pero tampoco se trata de una verdad absoluta. 

—¡No estaba mintiendo!

—Entonces acepta esto de mi parte. ¿Por favor?

Ese “por favor” es motivo suficiente para que Masaki despegue la mirada del takoyaki y se dirija a esos ojos tan azules como el cielo. En ellos no puede encontrar el mismo deseo de avergonzarlo que notó hace unos minutos, en cambio, halla algo de dulzura y… ¿Cariño, tal vez? No es un brillo que pueda describir bien y tampoco quiere hacerse ilusiones, por lo que solo lo relaciona con el cariño que cualquier senpai puede tener por un kohai al que es relativamente cercano.

Se siente… Bien, que Ranmaru le mire así. No importa el tipo de cariño que sea, que lo sienta por él a pesar de lo mal que ha actuado a su alrededor por intentos infantiles de llamar su atención es genial. No va a ser muy exigente al respecto.

—… ¿Solo un bocado? —Masaki pregunta notando como se acentúa el brillo en la mirada de Kirino.

—¡Sí! ¡Con solo uno está bien! —él responde más entusiasmado que antes.

Kariya muerde un poco su labio inferior, dudoso y nervioso todavía. Ciertamente, ser alimentado por la persona que te gusta debe ser el sueño de cualquiera, más aun que esa persona te insista y se vea genuinamente feliz por hacerlo, pero él no tiene nervios de acero y el pánico gay le recorre de punta a punta el cuerpo, provocando que sus labios tiemblen al separarse para recibir el bocado.

—A-ah… —murmura, estirándose un poco en espera de que Ranmaru corte el último poco de distancia que queda entre su boca y el takoyaki.

Pero ese momento nunca llega.

Pasa más tiempo del que le gustaría con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados sin señales de obtener la maldita bola de pulpo hasta que escucha la risa de su superior sobreponerse ante el murmullo exterior. Confundido, Masaki abre sus ojos y se encuentra a Ranmaru levemente inclinado por la risa, con las mejillas algo rosadas, supone que por la misma razón.

—¡¿Ahora qué?! —Kariya se exalta.

—¡Kariya! ¡No esperaba que en serio dijeras “ahhh”! —destaca Kirino sin dejar de reír.

—¡¿HAH?! ¡Pero si usted me lo dijo!

—¡Eso no quita que tu obediencia sea una sorpresa! Y algo adorable, también…

Inevitablemente, el rostro de Kariya pasa de un rojo suave a uno muy intenso en milésimas de segundo. La desesperación por desviar la atención de su persona le lleva a quitarle la bandeja de takoyaki a Kirino con un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera un defensa de alto calibre como él podría prever. 

Masaki toma una de las bolitas de pulpo y la acerca a los labios de Ranmaru, imitando lo que estaba haciendo con él hace unos segundos.

—¡Entonces hágalo usted, senpai! —dice—. Ya que tanto insiste en darme de comer, ahora yo también quiero hacerlo. ¿Se va a negar?

Por un momento, Ranmaru se detiene a contemplar la forma tan veloz en que Kariya invirtió su situación. De tener el rostro más rojo que un tomate y no poder articular oraciones sin tartamudear aunque sea una palabra, pasó a prácticamente retarlo con ese tono de voz fanfarrón suyo y la sonrisa petulante de siempre. Siente que ha tocado algún tipo de interruptor en él o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, Ranmaru tampoco planea perder en esa guerra tácita que tiene con Masaki desde que se conocieron. Tiene todas las de ganar y lo sabe, porque Kariya es como un libro abierto y leerlo no es nada difícil. Si presiona los botones correctos, está seguro de que podría volver a invertir sus papeles.

Entonces decide hacerlo.

Pasa un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja y se inclina hasta que puede tomar el takoyaki en completa calma, caso contrario al de Masaki que parecía casi estar muriendo de vergüenza. El bocado es tierno y sigue tibio a pesar de todo el tiempo que les tomó esa especie de pelea. Su sabor hace sonreír sinceramente a Kirino.

—Listo. ¿Feliz? —le pregunta a un Masaki que, por el momento, no se mueve ni parece poder articular palabra—. Deberías comerlo antes de que se enfríe. ¡Ahora vamos que todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero ver!

Ranmaru vuelve a tomar la mano libre de Masaki para guiarlo a través de la multitud, y Masaki vuelve a pensar que aceptar la invitación de Ranmaru fue una pésima idea por donde se le mire.

.

.

.

—¿A qué juego quieres ir primero, Kariya? —pregunta Kirino incluso más alegre que antes.

¿La razón? Pudo hacer que Masaki le aceptara más de un takoyaki luego de escucharlo protestar un par de veces y fueron capaces de pasear tranquilamente por la zona donde se ubican las tiendas con regalos, recuerdos y demás. Al principio fue vergonzoso porque estaba lleno de parejas comprándose ridiculeces como talismanes de amor y supuestos objetos que prometen una relación eterna, pero luego se acostumbraron al ambiente y todo se volvió más ameno.

Masaki incluso le pidió a Ranmaru que se detuvieran en uno de los puestos y compró unos llaveros que llamaron su atención, una luna color esmeralda y una estrella rosa que venía a juego. Él en serio fingió que solo quería la luna esmeralda y le regaló a Kirino la estrella rosa con la excusa de que no le interesaba y no sabía a quién más podría interesarle. 

Ranmaru, por supuesto, aceptó felizmente el detalle y decidió no decir nada al respecto a pesar de saber por la expresión de pánico de Kariya que compró esos llaveros para ambos. Las muestras de afecto de su kohai siempre son extrañas, pero sinceras. Él aprecia cada una de ellas.

—¿Sabes, Kirino-senpai? Todos estos juegos están arreglados, no tiene sentido gastar dinero en…

—… ¿En? —Kirino le incita a continuar, pero ni aun así logra que Kariya termine su oración.

Entonces decide voltear en dirección a lo que sea que desvió la atención de Masaki y se encuentra con un puesto, un juego que aparentemente consiste en disparar a distintos objetivos para ganar un premio. El juego en sí no es lo que Masaki está viendo, sino uno de los premios mayores: un zorro de felpa color verde, bastante particular y un poco antinatural, piensa Kirino. ¿Pero quién es él para juzgar? Es un peluche, después de todo.

—¿Quieres ese? —Kirino pregunta apretando un poco la mano de Kariya, buscando llamar su atención.

—¿E-eh? ¿Qué? —Kariya finalmente reacciona.

—El zorro de felpa, te le has quedado viendo como si fuera lo más genial del mundo.

—¿Yo? ¡No, no! ¡¿Por qué lo querría?! ¡Es tan infantil y…

—¿Y genial? —Kirino continúa.

—Sí… ¡Quiero decir, no!

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Se nota a leguas que lo quieres! 

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Además todos estos juegos están arreglados y- ¡¿Senpai?!

Ranmaru decide no seguir escuchando las quejas de Masaki y lo arrastra hasta el puesto con la decisión grabada en sus ojos. Los gritos e insistencias de su kohai suenan lejanos mientras le pide al dueño del puesto que le cobre y le explique cuantos puntos necesita para ganar el zorro que Masaki quiere. Está seguro de que va a conseguirlo para él sin importar qué.

Y suena fácil, de hecho, porque el hombre le dice que debe acertar cuatro de cinco disparos a los objetivos más pequeños y lejanos. Él también menciona que todos los que han intentado ir por el zorro han fallado, pero no cuenta con los ojos de águila que tiene Ranmaru, entrenados por años para ser un defensa de alto nivel.

Uno, dos, tres tiros acertados al primer intento. Kariya se muerde las uñas en espera del cuarto disparo que también da en el blanco y, para presumir, Kirino acierta su ultimo disparo que a estas alturas es innecesario pero ajá, las palabras de ese tipo le subieron la competitividad hasta el cielo.

—¡Woah! ¡Lo hice! —Kirino anuncia, principalmente a Kariya, pero antes de poder hacer un comentario referente a los “juegos arreglados” de los que tanto hablaba, siente las risas de su kohai demasiado cerca y un repentino peso sobre su espalda.

Masaki lo ha abrazado debido a adrenalina y la alegría, concluye, y eso es suficiente para hacerle sonreír porque ver a Kariya sinceramente feliz siempre es algo adorable y satisfactorio.

Las demás personas que también están jugando se toman un momento para aplaudirle en lo que Ranmaru recibe su premio, que en realidad es para Masaki, así que se lo entrega y da un paso hacia atrás buscando apreciar mejor la imagen de Kariya abrazando a su zorro de felpa. 

Ha valido la pena por completo.

—¿Ves que sí lo querías? —Ranmaru le molesta un poco, ganándose un sonrojo nervioso por parte del otro.

—Bueno, es… Lindo —murmura Kariya de vuelta—. Gracias…

Sí, es lindo, sin embargo eso no es todo. Kirino se ha tomado la molestia de ganarlo para él y se lo ha regalado, ahora es mucho más valioso que antes. Cada vez que mire ese zorro, recordará este estresante pero agradable día en el que estuvo comiendo, jugando y paseando por un festival de la mano con la persona que le gusta. Masaki siente que quiere atesorarlo por el resto de su vida, pero eso es algo que Kirino no va a escuchar de su boca. 

—Me alegra que te gustara tanto —Ranmaru responde, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Masaki—. Ahora… ¿Deberíamos buscar a los demás? Los fuegos artificiales comenzarán en quince minutos.

—Senpai, ¿Nos alejamos de ellos porque eran extremadamente empalagosos y quiere buscarlos para pasar juntos el momento más empalagoso de la noche? —Masaki se burla, arqueando sus cejas.

—Ah… Es verdad —él suspira—. ¿Entonces deberíamos pasarlo a solas?

—… ¿Eh?

.

.

.

Justo ahora, Masaki preferiría ver a sus amigos besuquearse en lugar de estar aferrándose a su zorro de felpa ahí en la cima de una pequeña colina a solas con Kirino, en espera de fuegos artificiales como si se tratara de la típica escena cliché de un manga shojo de baja calidad.

¿Cómo terminaron de esa forma? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué tiene que ser el único nervioso?

No es justo. De la nada, Ranmaru tuvo la idea de esperar los fuegos artificiales juntos y ese no habría sido un problema si estuviesen entre la multitud en la orilla del rio y no a solas sentados en un banco viejo de una colina, rodeados de árboles y arbustos que parecen aislarlos más del resto. En serio le gustaría saber cómo es posible que Kirino conozca un lugar así, pero el nerviosismo no le permite hablar y dios, lo que menos desea ahora es hacer contacto visual con su superior.

—Lamento haberte traído aquí, Kariya —Ranmaru corta el silencio, su voz es suave y dulce—. Al festival, quiero decir. No quería que te sintieras incómodo ni nada por el estilo. Debí considerar que tal vez estar entre parejas no sería agradable para ti.

Masaki se muerde el labio inferior, sin saber exactamente qué decir a continuación. No se arrepiente de asistir, para nada, porque aunque sus amigos fuesen molestos al principio, pasó una noche divertida junto a la persona que le gusta y se lleva agradables recuerdos que, tal vez, cambien su perspectiva sobre los festivales a futuro. 

Lo que le molesta es lo fácil que Kirino logra acelerar su corazón con acciones que para él deben ser inocentes, pero que juegan cruelmente con su estabilidad emocional. No sabe en qué momento se volvió tan débil, sin embargo está seguro de que es en parte su culpa por no tener el coraje de enfrentar sus sentimientos, y en parte es culpa de Ranmaru y de toda su bonita, dulce y estúpida existencia.

—¿No cree que es algo tarde para disculparse, senpai? Ya pasamos toda la noche juntos —Masaki responde intentando, por todos los medios, sonar igual que siempre—. Además, todo esto fue… Divertido creo, solo un poco.

—En tu lenguaje quiere decir que te divertiste mucho —Ranmaru ríe.

—Dije que solo un poco. En definitiva fue divertido verte cerrarle la boca al idiota del juego.

—Oh, mi parte favorita fue cuando me compraste ese llavero fingiendo que no lo querías.

—¡¿HAH?! ¡Yo no…!

Por primera vez desde que subieron a esa colina, Masaki voltea e intercambia miradas con Ranmaru y toda queja que haya pasado por su mente momentos antes desaparece por completo. Esos ojos tan claros como el cielo diurno reflejan la luna llena y, pronto, los distintos colores de los fuegos artificiales cuya función acaba de comenzar. Se supone que han subido esa colina para tener la mejor vista de la noche, pero en cambio están en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, contemplando lo que la tenue luz de la luna puede hacerles a sus rostros.

Kariya siente sus mejillas arder mientras observa a Kirino sonreírle suavemente, luciendo aún más cálido y lindo gracias a su peinado y a la bonita yukata que le da un toque más occidental. Se pregunta si puede escuchar el latido de su corazón, si puede entender lo que su mirada y todo su rostro en general seguramente deben estar expresando o si solo le causa gracia su infantil reaccionar.

Ciertamente, la mayor parte de las veces siente que Kirino está mil pasos por delante suyo en cuanto a mentalidad y madurez, porque siendo sincero Kariya siempre será superior si se trata del fútbol. Le acompleja pensar en que quizás Kirino lo ve como un hermano menor revoltoso al que debe cuidar y no como otra cosa, no como Masaki desea que lo vea. Tal vez debería rendirse y aceptar cualquier tipo de cariño que Ranmaru le ofrezca, tal vez debería estar agradecido solo con tener ese tipo de momentos a su lado, pero Masaki es tan codicioso como revoltoso y, justo ahora, siente un golpe de coraje impulsado por esa mirada atravesarle todo el cuerpo.

¿Debería…?

—Kirino-senpai… —Masaki llama, apretando los puños y enderezando la espalda.

—¿Qué sucede, Masaki?

El uso de su nombre lo descoloca lo suficiente como para no poder articular palabra por los próximos segundos. Él definitivamente morirá esa noche, en ese mismo instante.

—¿Por qué de repente está llamándome por mi nombre? —pregunta Kariya intentando que su pequeña crisis interna pase desapercibida.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Tu nombre es muy lindo, me gusta mucho.

—… A mí me gusta usted.

—… ¿Eh? 

Silencio.

Masaki rápidamente voltea hacia el frente, buscando evadir la mirada de Ranmaru con la excusa de que ahora le interesan esos estúpidos fuegos artificiales que solo lo incentivaron a soltar esa estúpida especie de confesión.

—No volveré a repetirlo, sé que lo escuchó bien —responde Masaki. Él abraza más fuerte su zorro de felpa, como si intentara esconderse detrás de este.

El silencio vuelve a caer sobre ambos, es la situación más asfixiante que Masaki ha vivido en sus catorce años de vida. La idea de correr de vuelta con sus amigos o directamente largarse del festival pasa por su mente, es demasiado tentadora, sin embargo todo su cuerpo pesa como el plomo y sus pies parecen estar pegados al suelo.

Quiere desaparecer. 

No está listo para un rechazo porque, para empezar, nunca estuvo listo para una confesión. Kirino no debía saber sobre sus sentimientos, Kirino debía seguir pensando que solo le tenía manía porque molestarlo era divertido, pero ahora por un maldito arrebato suyo arruinó los últimos meses que les quedaban juntos.

No debe llorar. No debe hacerlo… Por dios, no llores ahora. 

Cuando siente que sus ojos arden por las lágrimas que luchan por salir, la calidez de una mano acariciando su mejilla y apartándole el cabello del rostro le hace temblar. Es demasiado suave, la mano de Kirino, lo comprobó durante su paseo porque no lo soltó en toda la noche, pero el tacto sobre su mejilla es muy diferente.

Le gusta, como todo lo que tiene que ver con Ranmaru.

—Kariya… —Ranmaru le llama, pero no obtiene respuesta ni reacción alguna.

Masaki sabe que se viene el rechazo y su primer corazón roto. No desea escucharlo, no quiere escuchar la voz de Kirino sonando apenada y teniéndole lástima. ¿Sería menos doloroso si solo guardara silencio? ¿O prefiere que directamente rechace sus sentimientos para tener en claro que sus posibilidades son inexistentes?

“Lo siento”

Esas palabras nunca llegan.

En cambio, siente que besan suavemente su mejilla. Es el beso más suave y dulce que ha recibido en toda su vida.

—Ya lo sabía —Kirino murmura allí, muy cerca de su rostro.

La piel de Masaki se eriza.

—… ¿Qué? —él susurra, más para sí mismo que para su superior.

—Que ya lo sabía —repite—. No eres un maestro de la sutileza, en realidad…

Genial.

Si antes solo quería desaparecer, ahora quiere morir.

—Ya lo sabía y por eso te invité hoy —continúa Ranmaru—, quería hablarte sobre mis sentimientos durante la función, pero te me adelantaste…

Kariya muerde su labio inferior. Eso no mejora las cosas, para nada.

—¿Planeaba rechazarme durante una función de fuegos artificiales? 

—Planeaba decirte que siento lo mismo —él aclara.

Uno, dos, tres segundos donde la explosión de los fuegos artificiales es todo lo que se escucha. 

Las palabras de Kirino son difíciles de procesar, pero cuando finalmente sucede, lo único que Kariya puede hacer es devolverle la mirada. El muro en el que se ha transformado su zorro de felpa no da señales de querer apartarse.

—También me gustas, Kariya —Ranmaru lo dice directamente, por si su kohai no termina de entender.

Entonces concluye que, tal vez, lo mejor es dejar a Kariya procesar todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Kirino le da una última caricia a su mejilla y se endereza, intentando disfrutar lo que queda de la función. 

Masaki lo imita poco después.

—¿Desde cuándo? 

—¿Eh? 

—¿Desde cuándo siente… Lo mismo que yo? —Kariya pregunta, esta vez mirando directamente a Kirino.

El último fuego artificial explotó hace varios minutos, pero él apenas se atreve a hablar.

—Desde hace unos… ¿Cuatro, cinco meses? —duda—. Desde ese tiempo lo asumí, pero Shindou dice que para él, es desde hace más.

Masaki parece relajarse un poco, solo un poco ante su respuesta. La tensión sobre él es aun visible y Kirino se pregunta si hay algo que puede hacer para tratar de tranquilizarlo, porque entiende que quizás todo esto ha sido demasiado repentino para Kariya, quien al parecer esperaba un rotundo rechazo.

En silencio, Kirino se desliza sobre el banco para acercarse un poco más a Masaki y toma su mano con suavidad, sintiéndolo temblar por los nervios. Esa pequeña mano se siente fría entre la suya que intenta transmitirle calor y confianza entrelazando sus dedos, siempre pidiendo permiso silenciosamente que es concedido por Masaki y sus expresiones.

—No está diciéndome esto por lástima, ¿No? —Kariya murmura.

—Jamás haría eso y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé —admite—. Pero esto sigue siendo… Demasiado irreal.

—¿En serio creíste que te rechazaría?

—Pues sí, era lo más creíble…

—¿Y aceptaste venir conmigo aun sabiendo que probablemente la pasarías mal?

—¿Es extraño?

—No, es muy dulce —Ranmaru ríe—. Siempre eres considerado conmigo, lo noto aunque trates de ocultarlo. También eres muy afectuoso a tu manera.

—Eso es mentira…

—Dejaste que tome tu mano y te dé de comer por capricho mío, aun si podía ser doloroso para ti… También está ese regalo que me diste.

—… Ya no tiene sentido negarlo, ¿Verdad?

—Para nada.

Ranmaru vuelve a reír, y jura que puede ver el destello de una sonrisa estirando los labios de Kariya. El ambiente entre ellos finalmente se siente más ligero, le alegra haber podido tranquilizarlo.

—Si estoy soñando debería despertar ahora…

—Oh, pero no es un sueño. Puedo pellizcarte para comprobarlo —ofrece Kirino, acercando su mano a la mejilla de Kariya como señal de que habla en serio.

—No, hay otra manera.

Antes de poder preguntar al respecto, Ranmaru siente que Masaki refuerza el agarre de sus manos y, en medio de su distracción, aprovecha para cortar la distancia entre ambos y besarlo. Es un simple choque de labios porque al parecer el corazón de Masaki no está listo para ir más allá, o tal vez se debe a que no sabe besar… Tal vez ambas opciones son correctas. Ranmaru no puede saberlo con exactitud, pero ese simple roce le hace increíblemente feliz y provoca que su pecho y sus mejillas se calienten.

No tanto como el rostro de Kariya, por supuesto. Él parece estar a punto de derretirse en su lugar.

—No sé de qué forma podrías comprobar que esto es un sueño besándome… Pero eso fue muy lindo —Kirino dice, buscando cortar el silencio—. ¿Puedes volver a hacerlo?

Masaki no responde con palabras, pero aprieta sus puños y vuelve a buscar los labios de Kirino con más calma esta vez. Está seguro de que no se trata de un sueño porque las veces que ha soñado con situaciones similares, despertaba un segundo antes de besar a Kirino o lo hacía durante el beso. Sin embargo ambos siguen ahí, sus manos siguen tomadas y la sensación cálida sobre sus labios todavía es algo muy real.

A pesar de la montaña rusa de emociones que fue esa noche, Masaki puede asegurar que ha sido la mejor de su vida.

.

.

.

—¡Ah, ahí están! —Tenma grita, señalando a Masaki y Ranmaru—. ¡Kirino-senpai! ¡Kariya! ¡Estamos por aquí!

Tenma está sonriendo mientras los observa acercarse, pero aparentemente no se ha percatado del ambiente que se cargan esos dos. Shindou y Tsurugi han notado casi de inmediato sus manos tomadas, la sonrisa en el rostro de Kirino y la expresión cohibida de Kariya. Cualquier persona con dos neuronas funcionales sacaría sus conclusiones.

En el caso de Tenma, dos neuronas funcionales que no pensaran solo en fútbol.

—¿Qué pasó? Los estuvimos buscando y no pudimos encontrarlos…

—Parece que lo lograste —le dice Shindou a Kirino, quien le responde con una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.

—Por supuesto que lo logré.

—¿Lograr? ¿Lograr qué? —Tenma pregunta.

—Lo mismo quiero saber —dice Masaki, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Entonces todo esto en serio fue un plan… —agrega Tsurugi—. Se me hizo extraño que Shindou-san y Kirino-senpai nos insistieran tanto para venir.

—¡¿HAH?! ¿Cómo que les insistieron para venir? ¡Esto no se parece a lo que me dijo, Kirino-senpai! —Masaki se queja, enfrentando a Ranmaru.

—Digamos que adorné un poquito la verdad —él responde—. Es cierto que le mencioné a Shindou que quería venir y él me dijo que vendría con Ibuki, al menos… La parte de Tenma y Tsurugi es otra cosa.

—No estoy entendiendo lo que sucede… —Tenma murmura, decaído, aunque pronto su ánimo mejora porque Tsurugi vuelve a tomar su mano.

—¿Convertiste nuestra cita en un plan para que tu mejor amigo se enrolle con alguien? —Ibuki pregunta, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Algo así, pero de todas formas tuvimos nuestra cita así que está bien, ¿No? —responde Shindou.

—A veces da miedo pensar en las cosas que pueden pasar por esa cabecita tuya.

—Di lo que quieras. Así te gusto.

—No voy a discutir eso —Ibuki admite, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Les parece bien si damos una última vuelta antes de volver a casa?

La sugerencia de Tenma repentinamente interrumpe cualquier diálogo y se gana la aprobación de todo el grupo. Ya que no pudieron divertirse todos juntos durante la mayor parte de la noche, dar una última vuelta por los puestos que quedan podría compensarlo un poco.

—Kirino-senpai —llama Kariya, ganándose la atención de su superior—. Me debe una buena explicación luego.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Prometo que la tendrás, pero por ahora vamos a divertirnos, ¿Bien?

Masaki no responde nada. En lugar de usar palabras, simplemente refuerza el agarre entre su mano y la de Ranmaru.

Ya esperó un año. Puede esperar unas horas más.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente creí que no iba a poder escribir RanMasa pero una idea me iluminó y aquí estoy. (?)
> 
> ¡Feliz RanMasa Day!


End file.
